I didn't want to wake up
by Dark Crimson Eclipse
Summary: Oliver and Enrique had an intertwined dream of love. Will they make it a reality? I know I made some spelling mistakes, I'm not perfect. I'll add a new chapter in a couple days. This is my first story so please leave comments.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

Authors Note: This is my first story so please leave comments.

YELLING

_Stressed words_

CHARACTER'S POV

* * *

><p>... I didn't want to wake up...<p>

The beautiful full moon shined through the partly open curtains onto the two equally beautiful people in the middle of performing their love dance. The two gorgeous bodies were intertwined in the center of the king sized bed, surrounded by expensive rich red sheets and pillows. Long strands of light green hair were spread over one rich red pillow as the other person was above him providing both of them with immense pleasure.

"Oh Oliver..." The blonde moaned between passionate kisses. "Enrique... Harder!" The greenette screamed as the blonde hit his special spot. "Oh yes! Yes! Right there! Faster Enrique! Faster! Harder! Oliver half moaned half screamed between thrust. "Ugh Oliver... So tight...so frecking tight..." The blonde moaned.

What the beautiful teen did next kinda confused Enrique. Oliver giggled. "What?" Enrique asked. "Mmmmm... Nothing." Oliver teased. "Babe... tell me...!" the Italian moaned. "Nothing. You just look really cute from down here." the beautiful boy said was while tilting his head slightly, and blushing. "Oh really." Enrique said as he started slowing down. "Enrique." Oliver pouted. "Hold on. Hold on." Enrique said.

Then he flipped himself and Oliver over so that he was on the bottom and Oliver was ridding him. "Well You look cute from down here too!" Enrique teased. "Fine then. If that's how you want to be." Oliver mysteriously said. "Huh?" Was all Enrique got to say before Oliver pulled out a pair of fuzzy hand cuffs, a big red vibrator, and a ball gag.

"How the hell did you hide that from me?" Enrique asked as Oliver bound his hands. "We all have our secrets." The gorgeous greenette said before gagging the blonde.

Now Enrique was scared.

Oliver was holding the vibrator tauntingly while Enrique made a sound that sounded a lot like "baby..." "Your not getting away from me this time Enrique." Oliver said simply as he started slowly moving his hips teasing Enrique, as he stated lubeing up the vibrator. "Mmmm!" Enrique made a noise in half protest half pleasure. "No." Oliver replied "Mmmm-pft" In the middle of making another protest Enrique sneezed. "Haha." Making Oliver laugh.

"Hey Enrique." Oliver said. "Hmm." Was all the blonde could reply with. "This!" Oliver said as he pushed the long, fat, cock into Enrique's bum. "AHHH!" Enrique screamed as the greenette got the whole rubber cock in. After a few seconds Oliver turned the vibrator on. High. "Mmmmm..." The blonde moaned as Oliver started moving the cock in and out of Enrique. "Feels good doesn't it?" Oliver continued to tease. "Hmpft." Enrique answered with.

Before Oliver moved his hand away, he push a button on the mechanical cock so it would fuck the blonde boy by it's self. The greenette then leaned over Enrique and placed his hands on either sides of his head. He leaned down and kissed Enrique on the nose before he started ridding him.

After a couple of minutes, the rubber cock inside of Enrique was turned up as high as it could go and he was being milked by Oliver thrusts, which he was meeting Oliver in the middle of.

Oliver was in heaven. Enrique was moaning loudly out of pleasure underneath him as he milked his tall, hard, wide, and tan cock. Oliver could feel Enrique's precum inside of him and knew the blonde was close. So was he. His dick was rock hard and standing, precum dripped other of the tip down the shaft, over his balls and on to Enrique. Oliver's boy toy hole was stretched from Enrique's monsterest manhood.

Oliver took the ball gag off of Enrique when the blonde started wheezing. When he finally got it off the blonde gasped for a couple seconds then moved his hips faster. "En-riiiiii-quueeee!" Oliver moaned "O-o-li-veeeer!" the blonde moaned back. "I love you!" They both said in sync.

After a couple more hard thrust the blonde and the greennette both came.

But just as they came, they also woke up...

They both woke up in their own beds. Oliver in France. Enrique in Itally. "It was just a dream... It was all fake... He doesn't love me... He never will..." Oliver thought as he woke up. "None of that was real... It was all just a dream..." Oliver thought in despare.

Little did he know Enrique just woke up from the same dream and now thinking the exact same thing.

In unison the both said "I didnt want to wake up..."

...

Author's Note: So that's the first chapter! Thanks for reading! Please leave comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Authors Note: Ok... So it would have been nice if the first 20 people that read this left a comment but ya know whatever. Let's get this show on the road.

YELLING

_Stressed words_

CHARACTER'S POV

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>...I didnt want to wake up...<p>

Enrique's POV:

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I HAD A DIRTY DREAM ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND! HOLY SHIT! I kinda liked it though... WAIT WHAT NO! BAD SELF BAD! But I did like it. Maybe I should go visit him... I haven't seen him in a while anyway. Yeah I'm gonna go visit Oli-bear! Wait Oli-bear? Wow... That's kinda weird. Oh well. TO THE JET!

Oliver POV:

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I JUST HAD A SEXY DREAM ABOUT ENRIQUE! MOTHER OF GOD! I should go visit him. I haven't seen him in a while... And the dream was plesent. OMGOMGOMGOMG! I like Enrique... I LIKE ENRIQUE! I'm totally visiting him. My Enri-poo. Wait! Enri-poo. I got it bad... TO THE JET!

Normal POV: Oliver's Mansion

Enrique got to Oliver's mansion in a little over 3 hours. The whole flight he felt like he was going to explode. But when he got there he was blown away.

20 Minutes Prior

Enrique knocked on the heavy wooden doors of the Polanski Manor. The usual butler answer the door but, he looked a little disheveled, and in focused, but what he said confused Enrique to the point that it hurt. He said "The young master is not here at the moment he is traveling to Italy to meet a friend." "Ummm James are you ok? You don't look so well." Enrique said back. "Master Enrique? Why are you here?" James said. "I'm here to see Oliver. Why is he in Italy? Who is he visiting?" Enrique questions. "He went to Italy to see you, he said it was urgent."

"Why?! James why was it urgent!?" Enrique asked frantically. "I can't tell you." James said as he started swaying like a paper in the wind. "Come on James, you have to!" Enrique encouraged. "He-he finally... Worked up.." James stuttered and sighed out. "Worked up what?" Enrique asked. "The courage... to tell you... He... Loves you..."

And that was all James said before collapsing. "James! James! Hurry somebody call the ambulance! Maid! Maid! Call the ambulance he collapsed!" Then the young Italian was outta their.

Enrique's Mansion:

Oliver politely wrapped on the heavy oak doors of the Giancarlo mansion but wasn't prepared for what would happen next.

The expensive doors flew open nearly hitting Oliver, just as the maids, butlers, chefs, and just about any other staff of the mansion were crowded in the foyer all staring in horror at the scene in front of them. They were all looking at Angelo, Enrique's little brother, on the floor holding his arm that looked to be badly broken. From Oliver's view it looked like Angelo's radius and unla bones (forearm bones) were completely broke in halve. Angelo's arm was broken so badly that his left hand can touch his left elbow.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Enrique's Father shouted from the top of the grand stair case. He ran down the stairs to Angelo's side, just to whip himself back from the gruesome sight infront of him. "WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR!" He yelled at the staff. A few hundred "Yes sir"'s were herd before the staff disbanded.

"Oliver! My boy what are you doing here? Enrique went to Fance to visit you!" Angelo senior said. Oliver was taken back and said, "I'm here to visit Enrique! What do you mean Enrique went to France to visit me!" Angelo senior replied with, "Yeah he went to France to see you he said it was urgent! Get on your way! Go fine him!" "Alright thank you Monsieur!" "Any time Oliver! Any time!"

Thinking in unison, Oliver & Enrique's seperate planes:

I don't feel like going home. I'll just go to Robert's. Yeah Robert's. He is the right person to talk to in these kinds of situations anyway.

If this is a dream I don'r want to wake up.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So there you go! I'll upload chapter three in a day or two?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Beyblade

Authors Note: I warn you this chapter will be confusing as shit . Try to stay with me.

YELLING

_Stressed words_

CHARACTER'S POV

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>...I didn't want to wake up...<p>

Enrique's POV:

FINALLY! I'm only 5 minutes away from Robert's place! Wait? Is that Oliver's jet?! Why's he here?! OMGOMGOMG! Oil-bear! I get to finally see Oli-bear! WAIT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?! WHAT IF I LOOK DUMB?! WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE ME BACK?! OMGOMGOMGOMG.

Oliver's POV:

Only a few minutes away from Robert's! Yay! WAIT HOLD THE PHONE IS THAT ENRIQUE?! WHY IS HE HERE?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! WHAT AM I GONNA SAY?! IM GONNA LOOK SO STUPID! WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE ME THE WAY I LIKE HIM?! Mother Of God.

Normal POV:

Oliver and Enrique's jets both landed a few minutes later. Oliver got out of his ride and started walking towards Robert's castle. While Enrique was walking towards him! As soon as the greenette noticed, he panicked. Enrique felt like he was about to faint when Oliver saw him, his beautiful eyes widened, then he looked down while blushing.

"Hey." Enrique said when he finally got to Oliver. OMG what if that sounded stupid! Enrique thought. "Hi." Oliver replied. I probably sound like an idiot! Thought Oliver. "Sooo..." Enrique dragged out. "Sooo..." Oliver repeated, then giggled. "I haven't seen you in a while." The blonde pointed out. "Yeah." Oliver agreed.

For a few minutes they walked in a awkward silence. Until the purple eyed boy shivered. "You cold?" Enrique asked. "Uh-huh." Oliver said before shivering again. They still had a couple more minutes of walking left so Enrique decided to put his arm around Oliver's shoulders.

Oliver's POV:

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG ENRIQUE HAS _HIS _ARM AROUND _MY _SHOULDERS! OMG! Maybe he does like me! NO HE WOULD NEVER! Maybe just a little? Maybe. Just maybe. He's so warm. Awwwwww his nose and cheeks are pink he looks sooo cute!

Enrique's POV:

WOOOAAAAAHHHH HE'S LETTING ME PUT _MY _ARM AROUND _HIS _SHOULDERS?! OMGOMGOMG! I hope I'm warming him up. I wonder if he'll get the hint. Wait is he staring at me?! OMGOMG HE'S STARING AT ME! DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?! WHAT IF I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?!

Normal POV:

Enrique turned his head to see if his crush was looking at him. And he was. As soon as Oliver noticed noticed Enrique was looking at him he turned away and blushed. "Hey." The blonde said as he bumped his hip into his friends hip. "Hey what?" Oliver asked as he hip bumped his crush back. "Hey you." Enrique teased. "No, hey You." Oliver teased back. "You where staring at me." Enrique pointed out. "Was I?" Oliver politely asked. "Yeah you where. Did you see something you like?" Enrique question. "Maaaayyyyybeeee." Oliver dragged out.

Right after he said that the couple made it to the expensive oak doors. Enrique lifted up his fist and knock loudly on the doors. A couple seconds later Gustav opened the large oak doors and said, "Hello Master Oliver and Master Enrique! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you two in a while!" "Hello Gustav! We're here to see Robert! We haven't seen you or Robert in a while!" The blonde and greenette said in sync." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All three of them laughed like pychopaths.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Stormed Robert as he stomped down the stairs in a hot pink strapless mini dress and bunny eared head band.

If this was a dream Oliver and Enrique didn't want to wake up.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: ok maybe not as confusing as I thought. But still has randomness at the end. I can't wait till the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Author's Note: So this chapter might surprise you. I warn you when my best friend read it she cried. I poured part of my soul into this chapter you bitches better love it.

YELLING

_Stressed words_

CHARACTER'S POV

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>...I didn't want to wake up...<p>

After a few minutes of even more psychopathic laughing the trio finally calmed down. "Hey Robert, uh, why are you wearing that?" Enrique asked. "Wearing wha-" Robert was about to protest but then he looked down and his face turned flame red. "Ummmmmm, uuhhhhhhh, errrrrrrrrr..." He was out of words.

"So why are you two here?" The purple haired teen casually asked. "Yeah why are you here Oliver?" Enrique questioned. "I could ask you the same thing Enrique." Oliver retorted. "Weeeeeeell I came to talk to Roberta." Enrique said teasingly. "HEY!" Robert yelled turning even redder. "So did I!" The greenette said Winking at Robert.

"Robby baby I'm getting cold!" A secudive voice sang from one of the rooms at the top of the stairs. "Robert I think your beau misses you." Oliver pointed out. "Errrrr yeah, be right back." Robert said before dashing up the stairs and turning left. "I wonder who she is." Oliver thought out loud. "Or him. You never know." Enrique said. "Really you think so?" Oliver asked. "Maybe, whoever it is it kinda sounded like Johnny." Enrique pointed out.

"Oh. My. God. They would be sooooo cute together!" Oliver squealed. "Wanna go follow him?" the blonde asked. "YES!"

Robert's POV:

OGOGOGOGOG THEY HERD THEY HERD HIM! HE ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING! LOUD! AND I TOLD HIM TO BE QUIET! HOW RUDE! Wow I really need to take this thing off. How do girls wear these things?

"JOHNNY!" I whisper yelled. "I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIT!" I continued. "I LEAVE FOR 5 SECONDS AND YOU HAVE TO MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?! I HAD TO GO DOWN THEIR IN THIS! THIS! I THOUGHT SOME PSYCHOPATH BROKE IN! BUT NOOOOOO IT WAS ONLY OLIVER AND ENRIQUE! OLIVER AND ENRIQUE! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT WAS FOR ME?! NO WAIT, LET ME ANSWER THAT FOR YOU: NO YOU DON'T! WHY ARE YOU SO NEEDY?!"

I fumed on for a while longer and I eventually ended up screaming my head off and losing my voice. Good thing I closed and locked the door. When it's open people can hear what's going on inside. But when it's closed its sound proof. Kinda like Johnny. Johnny. When my voice was completely gone I finally looked at Johnny. And it broke my heart.

Johnny was huddled up against the head board and curled deeply into the blankets. He looked like he was about to cry, he was shaking so badly. I took a step closer to him and he squirmed a little bit before scooting father away from me. I took it way too far.

I made him have a flash back.

Of _him._

"Johnny." I said with a horse, quite voice. "Johnny baby. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that." I cooed. Johnny was still in the same position, still shaking, but not as badly. I barley noticed it but he nodded at me. "Johnny..." I whisper, and he looks up at me. Tears of pain are welled up in his eyes. Tears of hurt and betrayal. I sighed somewhat loudly and moved a little closer. My wonderful _boyfriend_ looked like he was trying very hard to stay stil. When I finally got to the edge of my double king sized bed (yes double king sized beds are real) I reached my arms out toward him waring him I wanted to hold him.

I climbed on top or the bed and started walked toward Johnny on my knees. He was slowly inching closer to me. When I finally got to him I sat down next to him and wrapped one of my arms across his back and around his waist. With my other arm, I embraced Johnny from the front. He put his head on my shoulder and snuggled into my chest. I placed a kissed on his forehead.

Johnny's POV:

That was so scary.

Robert has never yelled at me like that before. Sure he has had his moments, but never like this. I guess he really doesn't want people to know about us.

Before I know it I'm shaking badly again and Robert holds me tighter. "Johnny." He horsely whispers from above me. "Mmmmm." I barley manage to whimper into is chest. "Are you ok baby?" He askes. I nod. "Yeah just a flash back." I manage to get out. "I'm not like him Jo-jo, I'm nothing like him. I would never hurt you." I whispers to me. "I know Robert, I know."

Then he takes one of my bare arms out of the blanket I'm curled up in and kisses my knuckles. He then moves up to my wrist. Robert then flips my arm over and looks at my scars. I weakly try to tug my arm back but he won't let go. He kisses the marks on my wrist then slowly makes his way up to my shoulder. Then my cheek.

"I love you." He says nobley. "I love you too." I say back just as proudly. Then...

We kissed.

Normal POV:

Oliver and Enrique were outside Robert and Johnny's door the whole time. Since the walls were sound proof they could barley hear a thing, but, they did hear most of it. "Wow." Oliver said. "Wow." Enrique agreed. "Never in my wildest dreams would I think they'd be a couple." The greeneye comented. "Totally." The blonde agreed again. "What should we do now?" Oliver asked. "We'll do you want to go walk in the gardens with me?" Enrique nervously asked. "Sure! Sounds great!" Oliver replied a little too enthusiasticly.

Inside of Oliver and Enrique's minds

If this is a dream I don't want to wake up.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So there you go. I got a bit lazy at the end but I'll make up for that in the next chapter. I'm most likely gonna write a side story about Johnny and Robert's romance in a few days maybe even weeks. So yeah... Get psyched!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Author's note: Tbh I saw this chapter in a dream. I promise this story is almost over... But it will have a sequel. HERE WE GO!

YELLING

_Stressed words_

CHARACTER'S POV

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>...I didn't want to wake up...<p>

Oliver and Enrique made there way to the gardens. And they talked. About the unusually cold summer weather, what they've been doing since the championships, and what happened at each others mansions.

"OH MY GOD! JAMES COLAPASED?! WAS HE ALRIGHT?! HOW SOON DID THE AMBULANCE COME?! WHAT HOSPITAL IS HE IN?!" Oliver practically screamed. "Shhhhhh shhhhh Oliver it's ok. Don't cry. He'll be fine. Please don't cry. He's alright." Enrique said while holding the crying greenette sitting on one of the many stone benches.

"O-ok... *sniffle* I believe you. *sniffle* my face is cold." Oliver pointed out. "Here this'll make it better." Enrique said quietly before cupping Oliver's face in both hands, letting the tips of his fingers get lost in his beautiful green hair, and rubbing Oliver's cheeks with his thumbs.

Enrique waited forever to do that.

"Getting warmer?" The blonde asked the badly blushing greenette. "Yes, thank you." Oliver said shyly.

What the gorgeous teen did next warmed Enrique's heart. Oliver reached his hands up and placed them on top of Enrique's. He then put the tips of his fingers between the blonde's and started gliding his thumbs over the Italian's hands.

"Thank you." Oliver whispered. "Forwhat?" The Italian whispered back. "For telling me about James. He practicly raised me. If he died while I was gone I don't think I could ever forgive myself." Oliver answered as tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh Oliver..." Was all Enroque could say. "And to be fair," Oliver continued. "I should tell you exactly what happened at your place.

And he did.

First, he removed Enrique's hands from his face and held them in his lap. Then told the story. Enrique remained silent The whole story. When Oliver was done all the blonde said was, "Really...?" "Yeah... it was horrible, he looked like he was in so much pain..." Oliver whispered. "Wow. Do you think he'll be alrigh?" Enrique asked. "I'm not sure... I'm really not sure..." Oliver answered squeezing the blondes hand a little tighter.

A icy cold breeze blew through north east Germany and both the teens violently shivered. "We should head inside." Enrique quietly suggested. "Yes, let's." Oliver agreed.

Enrique stood up first letting go of one of Oliver's hands and still holding the other. The greenette stood next still holding Enrique's one hand. "Hey..." Oliver whispered. "Hmmmm..." Enrique hummed. "This." Was all Oliver said before he leaned up and kissed the blonde on the lips.

It was a shy, modest kiss but as Oliver was about to pull away and run Enrique took the hand away the hand was holding Oliver's hand and wrapped that arm around his waist. With his other hand he glided it up Oliver's arm and eventually got to the back of the greenette's neck. He pulled Oliver closer and deepened the kiss. The greenette wrapped his arms around the blondes neck. When the need to breathe got too strong the seperated.

Oliver's POV:

I just kissed Enrique. And he kissed back. Now he's looking into my eyes. His beautiful baby blue eyes...

Before I know it he's the one kissing me. One of his arms is wrapped around my waist and his other hand is supporting the back of my head. My eyes flutter shut and I wrap my arms around his neck. _His tongue_ licks _my_ bottom lip! So. I open my mouth and let his tongue in.

It quickly finds it's way to my tonghe and poked it. I poke his back. Soon were in a heated tongue battle, he wins, and I kinda like it. After a few minutes breathing out of my nose just isn't enough any more so I have to pull back. So does Enrique. We gasp for a few seconds before Enri-poo pulls me towards him again. But this time he didn't kiss me he just held me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck. He chuckles.

Enrique's POV:

I finally kissed him. Finally. Should I tell him about the dream? Or would that be weird? Oh well I'll tell him.

"I had a dream about you." I whisper. "I had a dream about you too." He whispers back. "A sexy dream?" I take a chance. "Yes." He shyly answer's. "Did you go bondage on me?" I ask. "With a red vibrator, ball gag, and fuzzy handcuffs? Yes." He says somewhat proudly.

"I think we had a interwinded dream." I pointed out. "I think we did." Oli-bear said proudly.

"Oliver?" I nervously ask. "Yes Enri-poo?" he pops back. "I love you." I say. He lifts his head, looks into my eyes, and smiles. "I love you too." He says back.

"Wanna go inside now. And up stairs? To a bedroom... To make that dream real?" I smoothly ask.

"Yes." Is all he says before we link hands and start running back to Roberts castle.

If this was a dream I didn't want to wake up.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I thought I'd add one more dirty scene in there for you so in the next chapter it's all sex.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Author's Note: So this is the last chapter.;( And it's allllllll sex!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

YELLING

_Stressed words_

Character's POV

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>...I didn't want to wake up...<p>

Oliver and Enrique ran through the halls hand-in-hand. They were on their way to a room where they can have some_ fun. _But, before they get to a room they stop by the place they last saw Robert and Johnny. What they saw made them both go 'awwwwww'.

Robert and Johnny were cuddling in the middle of Robert's HUGE bed. Johnny's head was on the purple haired teens chest and his arms where around Robert's middle. One of Robert's arms was wrapped around Johnny's shoulders and the other one was around his waist pulling him closer.

"They look so cute." Oliver whispered. "Yeah they do." Enrique agreed pulling out his camera phone. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The greenette whisper yelled. "Shhhhh Oliver. I'm taking black mail pictures." the Italian said. "Ohhhhh."Oliver said. "Yeeaaahhhhh."

After Enrique took the picture he put his phone away and relinked hands with Oliver. "Let's go." Was all he said before he started pulling Oliver down the hall.

...

When they finally got to a room, Enrique pushed Oliver in before he waltzed in and locked the door behind him. He then push Oliver up against the door and started mercilessly kissing him. Enrique licked Oliver's bottom lip asking for entrence. And he was granted it. He quickly found Oliver's tongue and started carraising it with his own. When the thirst for air became too much they seperated.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." Enrique whispered into Oliver's ear. "Thank you." Oliver said sheepishly. "You're also pleasing to the eyes." He added.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? Because if you don't I can wait." Enrique said. "No I'm ready. I want to." Oliver admited. "Ok... Then lets do this properly." Enrique said. "Ok." Was all Oliver replied with. Then Enrique got down on one knee and asked,

"I, Enrique Giancarlo, love you, Oliver Polanski, with all my heart. Can you give me the undying satisfaction of making love to you?"

Oliver replied in tears with, "I, Oliver Polanski, return your, Enrique Giancarlo, love. Yes, I give you full permission to take my secondary virginity." (that's when your not a virgin but you wanna be nice about it.)

Enrique then stood up, embraced Oliver and said, "We'll talk about that later. Tonight is about us." Without hesitation Oliver kissed him. And the blonde responded. Soon they started passionately making out. Both of their jackets were off and Oliver's hands were in Enrique's hair while one of the blondes hands was on Oliver's back and the other one was on the greenette's ass.

As soon as the two teens realized they couldn't breathe and they seperated. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Asked Enrique. "It's toooootally hot it here." Oliver said pressing his back to Enrique and teasingly grinding. "Woah..." Was all Enrique said before he torn off his shirt revealing his toned chest and sculpted abs. "Wow..." Now it was Oliver's turn to marvel. "Really. Does everyone think I'm just a skinny ass, tan guy?!" The blonde huffed. "No. Everyone thinks you're a skinny ass, tan player." Oliver teased/pouted. "Hey, hey, hey. I only have eyes for you. And I have for a long time." Enrique said.

"Awwwwwww... Babe!" Oliver squealed jumping on Enrique. "Ok calm down I love you too." the Italian said. "Yeah I know bu-" The greenette couldn't finish before his _boyfriend _swooped down and kissed him and quickly made his way down to the special spot on the greenette's neck.

"En- uhhhh... St- mmmmm... En..ri...quuuueeee..." Oliver finally moaned out. "Yeah babe?" Enrique asked playing dumb Then swooping down again catching Oliver's neck. "Stoooooop..." Oliver protested. "Why? It sound like you're enjoying it." Enrique teased. "Seriously Enrique don-" Was as far as Oliver got before he made a sound that sounded like a moan, a scream, and a dying duck.

The greenette quickly pushed the blonde away turned his back to him and slaped his hands over his mouth. "Awwwww..." Enrique cooed. "That was so adorable. No need to be embarrassed." The blonde continued. "Plus I have a fetish for sexy noises." Enrique added. "But that was in no way, shape or form _sexy_ at all." Oliver pointed out, "Maybe not to you, but it really turned me on." Oliver was about to protest but he felt Enrique's boner rubbing against his ass and his hands slither up his shirt teasing his nipples.

"Come on baby make some more sexy noises for me." The blonde whispered into the greenette's ear As he ran the tips of his fingers over his boyfriend's sensitive perfect nipples. Oliver delivered. He moaned, he groaned, and he whimpered. "God Oliver you're not even naked yet but I feel like my cock is about to explode." Enrique said huskily. "Then let's change that." Oliver said as he turned around to face Enrique while letting his already open shirt slide off his shoulders. "Oh so now you want me?" The blonde teased. "Yeah, bad." The lavender eyed teen replied with while making Enrique go crazy by rubbing the blondes dick was his thigh.

"Alrighty then." Was all the blue eyed boy said before lifting up Oliver and throwing him on the bed. "But I warn you. You're going to be hurting in the morning." Enrique warned. "I'm fine with that." Oliver agreed.

Enrique then finally kissed the greenette again while touching the lavender eyed teen's jewls through his pants. When he felt his own erection swell in pain and want he unzipped his fly and pulled it out. But, very suprisingly Oliver swatted the blondes hands away and took Enrique's massive cock into his hands. "Here let me."

Oliver ran his hands up and down Enrique's length making the blonde moan. But that just wasn't good enough fore him. So he swooped down and licked the tip of Enrique's cock. But even the gasp the blonde gave him then didn't satisfy him. So he desided to lick the head of the blondes dick like a lollipop. Enrique moaned like a whore. 'Now that's satisfying' Oliver thought. 'But what if I do this' he thought. As he slowly slid the cock deeper into his mouth swirling his tongue around it like a stripper on a pole. "Ngh- Oliver... So good... yes... ughhhhh... yes... faster... Please..." enrique moaned as Oliver gave his dick the royal treatment.

When Enrique's precum started getting heavy Oliver removed the blondes penis from his mouth much to the blondes dismay. And he instead lifted Enrique's cock and started eating out his balls. Enrique started making Oliver's signature _ sexy _noises. "Oliver... I want you..." Enrique moaned before he pulled Oliver away from his jewls and up towards his chest. "Can I have you?" Enrique asked. "Yes take me was the answer he got."

So he reached into the side table and pulled out a purple bottle of lubricant and condoms. "Do you want me to use a condom?" The blonde questioned. "No I want to give you the full satisfaction of having me. Plus nobody has ever used one in me before." The beautiful teen said. "Yeah we are defiantly talking after this." Enrique said. "But like I said tonight its just you and me." the blonde said as he sqeezed some lube onto his fingers. "So do you wanna do this from the front or the back?" Enrique questioned."Well since this is _our_ first time _together... _can we do it from the front?" Oliver asked unsure. "Of course baby." Enrique replied happily.

"Now come 'ere." Enrique said. Oliver did. Enrique flipped him onto his back and gently stuck one finger inside of him and started moving while tenderly kissing Oliver on the lips. After a while Enrique added another finger and started scissoring Oliver's hole. "Ngh..." Oliver moaned as Enrique tapped the special spot inside of him. "So thats where it is." Enrique noticed. "Are you ready for a third finger?" The blonde ased. "Yes." Was his answer. When he felt that Oliver was ready he pulled his fingers out, spread Oliver's legs further apart, sat in between Oliver's legs, and positioned his length at his boyfriend's entrance.

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you too Enrique."

Was all the words that where exchanged before Enrique started pushing himself in. Oliver whimpered a little when the head finally went it and when he realized Enrique was a lot longer than anything he ever took before. Both times Enrique kissed away the pain.

When it _finally _got in the fun started.

...

Oh Oliver..." The blonde moaned between passionate kisses. "Enrique... Harder!" The greenette screamed as the blonde hit his special spot. "Oh yes! Yes! Right there! Faster Enrique! Faster! Harder! Oliver half moaned half screamed between thrust. "Ugh Oliver... So tight...so frecking tight..." The blonde moaned.

What the beautiful teen did next kinda confused Enrique. Oliver giggled. "What?" Enrique asked. "Mmmmm... Nothing." Oliver teased. "Babe... tell me...!" the Italian moaned. "Nothing. You just look really cute from down here." the beautiful boy said was while tilting his head slightly, and blushing. "Oh really." Enrique said as he started slowing down. "Enrique." Oliver pouted. "Hold on. Hold on." Enrique said.

Then he flipped himself and Oliver over so that he was on the bottom and Oliver was ridding him. "Well You look cute from down here too!" Enrique teased. "Fine then. If that's how you want to be." Oliver mysteriously said. "Huh?" Was all Enrique got to say before Oliver pulled out a pair of fuzzy hand cuffs, a big red vibrator, and a ball gag.

"How the hell did you hide that from me?" Enrique asked as Oliver bound his hands. "We all have our secrets." The gorgeous greenette said before gagging the blonde.

Now Enrique was scared.

Oliver was holding the vibrator tauntingly while Enrique made a sound that sounded a lot like "baby..." "Your not getting away from me this time Enrique." Oliver said simply as he started slowly moving his hips teasing Enrique, as he stated lubeing up the vibrator. "Mmmm!" Enrique made a noise in half protest half pleasure. "No." Oliver replied "Mmmm-pft" In the middle of making another protest Enrique sneezed. "Haha." Making Oliver laugh.

"Hey Enrique." Oliver said. "Hmm." Was all the blonde could reply with. "This!" Oliver said as he pushed the long, fat, cock into Enrique's bum. "AHHH!" Enrique screamed as the greenette got the whole rubber cock in. After a few seconds Oliver turned the vibrator on. High. "Mmmmm..." The blonde moaned as Oliver started moving the cock in and out of Enrique. "Feels good doesn't it?" Oliver continued to tease. "Hmpft." Enrique answered with.

Before Oliver moved his hand away, he push a button on the mechanical cock so it would fuck the blonde boy by it's self. The greenette then leaned over Enrique and placed his hands on either sides of his head. He leaned down and kissed Enrique on the nose before he started ridding him.

After a couple of minutes, the rubber cock inside of Enrique was turned up as high as it could go and he was being milked by Oliver thrusts, which he was meeting Oliver in the middle of.

Oliver was in heaven. Enrique was moaning loudly out of pleasure underneath him as he milked his tall, hard, wide, and tan cock. Oliver could feel Enrique's precum inside of him and knew the blonde was close. So was he. His dick was rock hard and standing, precum dripped other of the tip down the shaft, over his balls and on to Enrique. Oliver's boy toy hole was stretched from Enrique's monsterest manhood.

Oliver took the ball gag off of Enrique when the blonde started wheezing. When he finally got it off the blonde gasped for a couple seconds then moved his hips faster. "En-riiiiii-quueeee!" Oliver moaned "O-o-li-veeeer!" the blonde moaned back. "I love you!" They both said in sync.

Then they came.

Neither woke up in seperate beds. Neither felt alone. And they were both satisfyed. "That... was... amazing..." Enrique panted out. "Yes it was." Oliver said as he unmounted from Enrique's length and plopped down next to him. After they were both curled up in each others arms sleep eventually found them and they both thought.

If that was a dream I didn't want to wake up.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Finally all done.<p> 


End file.
